Dark Secrets
by InkCoveredQuill
Summary: What if everything that is believed was a lie and one man held the truth? A story of a love, a betrayal, and a salvation. - AU
1. 1492

Summer 1492: Green grass blew gently in the summer breeze, the cool capable of ruffling one's hair even by sitting on the shade of a tree that is most welcome. Bird noises depicted that nature was at its most productive season, every creature radiating life and the sense of happiness that could alight all souls. Even on the warmer days the heat was bearable, it was even a comfort in a way. The harmony that was always spread during this season of the year had become a habit, one I could never get tired of, but I always made the most of. I was always calm in summer. Nothing predicted that this summer things would change. My heart would be tested again and on the same cruel way. And there she was. The moment I saw her I was breathless, remained petrified where I stood. The resemblance of her presence with one I had long lost and cherished as the first love, brought in an instant every memory of shared moments, the pain, the anger; all came rushing back. I cursed the girl whose image reminded me that such humanized perfection could ever exist again, I cursed my mother for the death of the original, cursed Niklaus for his determination to find this innocent girl, cursed the girl herself for even existing. But I most cursed myself for not letting go of Tatia all these centuries, having her invade my mind from time to time, never to be in rest. They were a replica of the same coin. Identical but it was proven soon that it was just on the looks. It was her image that drew me, how could I not set my eyes on such beauty that aspired everything I could ever wish to have in my arms? But her persona made me fall for her. And fall hard, harder than with the first one. Tatia had never allowed me in, she had never opened up about her dreams, her goals, she was as distant as humans were when encountering a crazed horse. But Katerina…I knew all of hers. We were friends once, she spoke with me freely, no restraints, no anything; It came naturally like the return of early spring swallows each year. Our conversations were of matters of the heart, of life, of everything. She introduced me to a whole new world. A world I found myself wanting to be immersed in & never come back. She had come to become to my own surprise the Light to my Darkness, the Sun to my Moon, wherever she stepped foot on she made the soil radiate her glow, making it sacred. Despite the battle with myself and my stubborn resolve to not allow another woman to capture my heart, it all failed miserably. Katerina worked her way into my soul, my mind, my hardened heart, she brought life inside me. For so long I was alive but not living. She changed that. That moment of realization of what she meant to me, I knew there was no way I would allow her demise. No, even the simple thought brought a pain like no other and I had sworn I would not feel it again. Especially with her, my eternal love. That thinking was what brought me to do something I deemed unthinkable, betray my family.

Not giving a second thought at the recklessness I was permitting myself to commit, I was found directing to the chamber she was sharing at our mansion. One tightly fisted hand lifted, rapping softly upon the closed door, enhanced hearing easily made out the shifting form within as a soft, groggy voice spoke through the door, "Just a moment." The unspoken request that I wait forced me to be patient. Rush and I will ruin everything. With a glance down each corridor to ensure that I was alone, I crossed my arms behind my back and waited. My weight shifted from one foot to the other, trying to find the appropriate sentences to say as nicely as I could without scaring her, what I _had_ to or I would never forgive myself for losing her. The selection of words innumerable, yet time was an enemy that lasted just a few seconds as the door opened, my nearly faded determination refounded by the simple sight of her, I was sure my eyes glinted in delight instantly, and I heard my voice addressing politely  
"I apologize for calling so late, My Lady," Without awaiting her response, I took a step forth, slipping into the room as I added hastily; "I would not have come if it were not urgent."

Taking a step back upon my approach gracefully, Katerina allowed my hasty entry, her concern obvious as she spoke, "What is it, My Lord?" Her frightened, but curious gaze urged me onward, her eyes following my movements as she quickly shut the door behind me. I turned to face the woman I was about to break all of my own rules for, for a long moment, finding myself hypnotized by the maroon irises that were transfixed on mine, before taking a deep breath, letting what had been tormenting me slip into the air, "The truth, Katerina, you deserve to hear it." Taking my eyes off her the moment my thought became known, I strode across the room to the window, glancing out into the vast darkness purposely. I was certain that anguish was reflected on my face, yet, I could not face her at what I was about to reveal to her. "You were not brought here to be a wife to Klaus." Pausing for a moment to gain strength, my words came boldly, "You were to be a sacrifice," I stopped there, closing my eyes as if to let the effect of one of my secrets consume me, before opening them once more and turning back to fix my troubled gaze upon the wide eyed girl that seemed to be speechless. Her reaction was among the expected ones, so I decided to continue steadily before being interrupted by the questions that were triggered, "He's going to kill you." A gasp. A nearly soundless gasp was all that was heard from her soft lips. An indication that reality might be starting to sink in her and I quickly added what was my true intention to all this, "I have come to offer my aid if you will accept it."

"I…" She paused as if choking over a lump in her throat, her eyelids fluttering rapidly by the processing of words, her strained voice finishing what was started, questioning my intention, "I do not wish to die, but why would you help me, my Lord? He is your brother…"

"And you are my friend, one I have come to love. Please, Katerina, we mustn't waste time." I stepped forth right after, one hand lifting to press against the soft curve of her cheek tenderly, my obscure eyes locking on hers almost possessively.

"You love me?" Her brow furrowed even as her head tilted to nestle against my hand, showing the sense of safety I had inflicted upon her from the very first moment our eyes met.

"Like I never believed I could, but I must know, do you wish for my help?"

"Yes," she nodded, her single word making my lips curve in a grin. Without any further hesitation I released her cheek after brushing my thumb against its soft surface one last time, bringing my wrist to my mouth while violet webbed veins under my eyes appeared, my eyes shifting to a darker shade simultaneously. Sharp fangs elongated completing the face of the demon I was perfectly concealing. I could see her eyes widening at the sight before her, but I didn't hold back. It had to be done. Teeth sliced through my skin smoothly, a trickle of blood marking the corner of my mouth as sorrow overtook the demonic features, "I'm sorry, this is the only way." As her head shook in denial and attempted to move away in fear of the monster she saw before her, her friend she didn't recognize under this facade, I took firm hold of Katerina's dark locks, yet, as gentle as possible and forced my bleeding wrist to her mouth, my gaze meeting her frightened orbs, obtaining a compelling hold as I spoke with authority, "Drink, you will be safe." Her lips close around my skin with obedience, taking in the substance seeping from the wound until it had healed completely, her brown eyes never leaving my own in doing so. The face of the beast fades as I return slowly to my usual appearance, pain filling my gaze while I remove my wrist gently and repeat reassuring words once again, with a brief nod "You will be safe, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." Directly moving to justify what I had just said, my hands moved to take hold of the sides of her head, palms caressing the smooth skin of her face as I dropped mine to brush the softest of kisses across her blood stained lips, the touch of them awakening for a moment the desire to prolong it and declare the love I felt for her, but the plan had to be completed. I had to save her. Not anticipating the response to the kiss, I swiftly forced turn of her head, Katerina's neck breaking body fell limp against mine as I dropped to my knees, holding her lifeless body in my arms protectively. I kept looking at the serene expression of her face as death had fallen upon her, not even that could take away her breathtaking beauty. A near silent sob broke from reddened lips, mere moments after my head lifted, a blank, vacant expression shown in them. I was numb, mourning inwardly the unexpected turn of events that would secure her life. Wrapping my arms around her, our forms rose on steal legs, withholding her firmly as her lifeless body was encased in my arms, turning to glance for the last time the room that Katerina would never return to, before leaving, not casting a second glance at it. The plan has been activated. Katerina would be safe now.


	2. 1492 Continued

"She will wake soon and need to feed, be sure that is taken care of." Tawny orbs bounded between Trevor and his companion Rosemarie, the two I have chosen after careful examination for the next portion of my plan that was unfolding, as I spoke almost commadingly.

"Do not worry My Lord; the matter has already been handled. There is the keeper of the house." Trevor responded politely as he stood right in front of me in a respectful stance, his arms crossed behind his back, right wrist within the one of his left hand while the emotionless features and lack of overall movement showed evidently the deep hold I had upon his will, continuing my thoughts:

"Good. Once she completes the transition, I will pass on her the same story I gave you and when I leave, you will remember nothing else, you will run. Be warned, if I catch you, I will be forced to end your life." Nodding in blank understanding of the importance of what was spoken, both set off to the tasks I had given them to complete quickly prior to the upcoming awakening and what might occur. Looking at their eagerness to accomplish what I had ordered them in perfection, a pang at what they would find themselves facing by my own actions jolted within my heart, making my eyebrows knit together in a frown, joined by the same twist upon my lips. I was fond of both, they had traits that depicted that they could be loyal to anyone who would have the luck to acquaint with them and would confine in them. If they happened to fall along the course, it would affect me. The troubled thoughts of my loyal assistants to my rebellion, that's how I had named my reckless action, were immediately dispersed on the back of my mind for possible future sleepless nights the moment I directed my gaze to the resting form on the bed just a few feet away. At the view of Katerina, my eyes softened, the mahogany optics melting at the fervor she ignited inside me, having a black out, forgetting anything and anyone that occupied my mind, she was the only one that mattered. The one I was doing everything for. My movement came without enough thought, appearing at the bedside where her lifeless form lay so peacefully, casting my eyes downward. Watching the lack of emotion and life on her flawless face, one hand rose to caress the cool cheek void of life's warmth tenderly, lips parting to expel a barely audible painful sigh. I kept repeating to myself that what I had done was for her good, to be given a chance to _live_, be happy, even if that meant she would not breed children. Yet, not even that consoled my soul. How could it? I have come to love her as I had never loved anyone, how would even the thought of letting her go away not make me wish I could change her fate? I despised that I could not run away with Katerina, claim her as my own, be her lover, if she would even still have me after what I have done, allow me to give her the happiness she deserved, to love her irrevocably for eternity. No, I _hated_ it. But I had already betrayed my brother, my own blood; it would have been unforgivable to turn my back on him again. Maybe things will be different someday. My hand continued the loving motion down her thin neck, the feel of her soft skin beneath the touch of my knuckles bringing to life once more the continuous dream with her starring in it, stopping to trace her collar bone just as a gasp erupted. Katerina. The transition had begun. Bolting into a seated position, her chest heaved as it made up for the missed breaths as she looked around startled with widened eyes, seeming unaware and frightened of where she was and what had happened. Being at the state she was, I moved the caressing hand to her arm in an attempt to calm her, but as it was expected the soothing intent failed. Flinching at my touch, her wild eyes lowered to glance at the hand, returning them to mine immediately as she hissed between her trembling lips "You killed me…" She scooted away hastily, curling up at the top of the bed, not permitting the continuation of the unsuccessful intention, fear and judgment filling her eyes staring at me as if I were a monster. I was a monster. The cruel realization hit me like a knife twisting in a festering wound sadistically, feeding my own fears and doubts and disgust of myself, bringing me to an even lower place. But I deserved it.

"No" I shook my head whispering, hurriedly clarifying mostly for myself, "I've freed you." Pressing my lips together in distress at the sight that hurt me more than what I had prepared myself for, I reached for her once again, fingers brushing the smooth cheek once again before moving to sit upon the edge of the bed cautiously. Sorrow painted my dark orbs as they elevated to meet hers, pleading her to understand, "I know you cannot trust me at the moment but can you try? Please?"

Katerina stared at me for a long moment wearily but this time not discarding my touch, breathing heavily as she considered my suggestion, her soft, pink muscle of her tongue sliding across her dried lips to moisten them, speaking in an unfamiliar overly confused voice "I…I don't know… I feel strange. What is happening to me?" I knew she would ask that. Her question was not of any surprise, as it was once a question I had asked myself.

"You are in transition," I attempted to keep my voice as calm as possible to try to explain as logically as I could what she was suffering, even while my insides where clawing at my resolve and failure over succeeding started to become a reality. I carefully lowered my hand to my lap, while maintaining eye contact, giving an effort to not sound too dramatic "You are in the process of becoming a vampire." As I said the words her eyes widened, probably at the term 'vampire' that was a myth circulating all these centuries, making the connection of the word with what she had seen, no doubt recalling the hideous showing of my true nature, the real me as it were.

"So that is what you are…?" Her voice laced with fear, her eyes narrowing while processing the words, but hinting with curiosity as she continued "A vampire…" Leaving her voice trail off after saying the tremendous word for herself, Katerina crawled out of the other side of the bed swiftly, moving to the furthest corner of the room, placing her back on the solid wall as she pointed an accusing finger at me trembling, almost yelling "You did this to me? How could you?" Her brows pinched together as a flash of anger flickered there, the sound of her breaths resounding in the room, soon replaced once again by the fear I saw before. The young girl she had inside her and that was so brutally concealed by what I had inflicted upon her was still there, but the immensity of emotions that coursed through her was such, that _my _Katerina had her own battle. The words hit home, sending a wave of ache that had to be suppressed, making my eyes to draw closed against the sharp stabs of pain within every portion of my frame. I nodded softly, choking out the only words I could in that moment, "Yes… It had to be done…" that small reply the only one she needed, hoping it would help her understand. Katerina slid to the floor right away, face falling into her hands as she started to rock back and forth accompanied soon by something similar to a cry of horror and exasperation that had resurfaced a bit late to my expectations. Between her cry, unintelligible sounds were translated by apt ears, giving light to mixed words about how she had trusted me, of my betrayal, recalling repeatedly how I had killed her and taken her own will from herself.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, even if her reaction added to the known horror of my actions, feeling it all anew, loathing myself even more for what I had done. But I _had_ to do it, I had to. I had argued with myself for so long had there been another way, but I knew all along _that_ was the only possible way to ensure Katerina's survival. Seeing her like this, made me wish I could be in her place to save her better, to not have to be doomed as she thought she was. She was safe now, yes she was. As much as I wanted our common journey to have a possibility, it was long dismayed. Not believing what I was about to do and without giving another thought to the situation, I moved with swift ease to kneel before her carefully to not interrupt her, head dropping as I attempted to gather all my emotions and courage and to try to fool myself that it would be the best for her. I only strived to end Katerina's pain, to end the suffering within her mind, to see her smile again, that smile that made me fall for her every single time… Sighing lowly at the decision that was made, there was no way back, my head elevated and glanced on her hurt. Capturing her head between my palms and lifting it, my eyes bored into hers, pupils dilating slightly as I exercised control over her, speaking each word emphatically "I love you, more than my own existence, and that is why I must let you go. This is how you escaped: you found out about Klaus' plan, Trevor helped you and sent you to Rosemarie. You were hurt, she gave you her blood to heal you and you killed yourself. You _will run_. Do whatever you have to in order to survive. Your survival is all that matters." Pressing my lips against the center of her forehead, tortured eyes closed as torment invaded them, continuing "I stood by my brother, and planned to aid him in your destruction." Opening them after finishing and staring at her teary eyes under my compulsion as my thumbs moved to wipe the teardrops from her mesmerizing face, I rose up, gaze never leaving her, as guilt washed through me at my wavering voice feeding each lie to my beloved that she would accept from this moment on. Stepping away from her after consuming as much of her still shaking presence in my mind, I drifted away into the shadow of the cruel night, whispering, "Goodbye, My Love. We may cross paths in the future."


	3. The Revolution of Loss

Present Day

Silence grew deafening with a faint wave of cries turning into a long quiet sob at the question hanging in the cool night air, a question I alone knew the answer to, "How are they still alive?" The innocent words would not leave my thoughts, sounding accusing to my own mind as I knew very well I was guilty. Folding my arms around my devastated sister, hand lifted to stroke her golden strands protectively as a lion would its cub, while stinging tears brimmed my eyes, her own moistening my shirt. We were broken, seeming so fragile at the moment that it was almost impossible to fathom such. My mind was blank, swirling over the same thought that was haunting me since the moment I had decided to defy Niklaus without him noticing. Niklaus was gone… My brother might have been a controlling tyrant and entitled to his own ways of handling situations however these were, yet he was still my blood. His death was an unexpected blow, for more than one reason. I felt culprit for his tragic end. I had wondered countless times how my secret would come out if it was made known, but I had not imagined this would be the outcome. I guess after all this was my punishment for falling in love. Lose both the woman I dreamt of holding in my arms someday and my brother. A monster as I was didn't deserve happiness. My demise was probable, Katerina's possible, but Niklaus'? Even as I plotted his demise, I never dreamed he would actually parish. I was proved wrong.

"It's my fault…," The words slipped out as a mere whisper before I could catch them, my eyes closing the truth rung out. I could feel Rebekah pulling away slightly, surely to face me and either console me or request an explanation over my statement. Opening the pained optics slowly I found her questioning cerulean pupils gleaming of weeping over the lost sibling fixed upon me, yet, not speaking as if piercing my own obscure eyes trying to see what could possibly be concealed beneath. Remaining in the perfectly expertise over the centuries, mask of near indifference, solely my gaze reflecting that I indeed had feelings, I sucked in a hasty breath, a desperate attempt to cool my nerves, I could not let on that I knew anything. She could not suspect.

"If anyone should be blaming themselves it's me, Elijah, I was there." She managed to speak in a strained voice by the emotions flowing in her as her oceanic blues did not flutter until after speaking curiously "What do you mean by your words, brother?"

Heavy lids slid over searing eyes once more, the scorch of Rebekah's gaze burning through, yet the inward impact could not be detected unless acting in such way to reveal my unquestionable part over the succession of events that led to the loss of Niklaus. I had to be left alone to grieve for him without her being present. I did not want her to see me vulnerable, I was the only one who could hold her on her feet at this family tragedy and I had to act like the older brother, her protector. "Do not blame yourself for something you could not control, Rebekah" measuredly toned sentences befell in response as I forced my eyes to open, meeting hers with determination adding with precise seriousness, "We should focus on staying alive and not blaming ourselves. Niklaus wouldn't want that for us." Moving the hand from the back of her head on her one shoulder, the other resting on her trembling back directing upwards, both hands settled upon her shoulders gently, giving them a slight affectionate squeeze, deciding that it was the time to mourn before we could continue our lives. Dried eyes of former moments of exclamation of grief looked softly at her, saying in a low voice "There's something I must do, meet you back at the house?"

Rebekah nodded in response not questioning my desire, her eyes reddened from unspilt tears; She was like the little girl she once was, fragile, torn, needing someone to guide her from here. It all but tore me apart to leave her like that, but if I wanted to be her rock, I myself would have to let out what I was suppressing, rid myself of these feelings. Giving her a faint illusion of a smile, I leaned in to plant a soft kiss on her temple, before my hands retreated, pulling away right after. "It won't take long, I promise." Nodding shortly with a compassionate smile, I turned around and disappeared from the spot, taking to the woods at a blinding speed, weaving in and out of towering trees knowing exactly where I wanted to head to until I came to the place with a large crater in the ground, one I made to save the lives of myself as well as my siblings if need be. Stopping right at the spot, head dropped at the front not even bothering to scan the area with the enhanced vision, yet ears did the job, indicating that I was alone. Alone. Falling to my knees at the blanket of damp leaves spreading at the forest flooring, desperation, anger and sorrow were unleashed, the unyielding mask I was pulling off, shattering immediately. Palms brushed against the stiff deadness that was embracing me, blank gaze staring into nothing in particular, before bringing my fingers to curl in fists, one elevating and connecting strongly to the covering beneath me as if the act would aid in relieving what I felt. It was pointless. A grunt is all that sounded as I withheld all semblance of any other sign that my breaking point was overtaking me altogether. Unclenching my fists to take firm hold of the muddy leaves, back lowered to a point the intensified odour of the discomposed process of the nature was more than prominent, feeling almost the nausea that everything brought. Had I not turned Katerina so long ago, Niklaus would still living, Finn would still be in existence. They would _all_ be alive. My eldest brother, who had his life taken from him in far more ways than one, was never allowed to properly live his life as he wished. He was always willing to sacrifice himself in assurance of the well-being of us all, even his decision to aid in our extermination was a decision built among the centuries, self-loathing of what he had become. The thoughts rushing through my head in a never played movie, fast forwarding their lives within seconds, getting lost in the ghosts of what was now the past, yet things seemed at place, they were safe there. Almost gone from the connection to this world, hazed mind failed to comprehend the meaning of Niklaus' death. Katerina _should have_ died back then for the sake of my family. Yet that thought pained me more that the deaths of my brothers and far more than the guilt my actions have brought.

A guilt that ate me away like termites did rotted wood. What would my two remaining siblings think? Would they see the obvious succession of events and blame me eventually? Would they loathe me as I have come to loathe myself? Maybe they could even take away my pathetic existence and release me from myself. I saw one of my siblings hurt like never before. Rebekah's teary pools of crystal that shone upon her face haunted me even as I close my eyes tightly against the vision. I could not imagine Kol's reaction when he would be told, would Rebekah do it or will the horror fall to me to inform him of the news? The vision of them is altered by the unexpected appearance of Katerina in my mind that was always there, making me feel like home when I permitted myself to let her invade in my world. What would she say if being gifted with the truth? Would she too despise me for what I have forced upon her? What I have condemned her to? Parted lips inhaled deeply the cool air to prevent the choking lump on my throat became a scream of despair while the dirtied hands remained in the soil, standing still, before snapping my head upwards. Not everything was doomed. Staring at the darkness with a cat's enhanced set of eyes, breathing heavily, all of the agony by the destruction of my family turned into a tiniest bit of satisfaction, a satisfaction that was justified by the passing seconds, leading my lips to twist in a hopeful smile. Katerina could live. She was free. She didn't have to run anymore. She was safe. The thought brought everything into a new perspective; the salvation I had promised her so long was finally complete.

Reddened veins within my eyes still telling of the barely shed mourning tears, but determination started to build inside me. I had a purpose, one I didn't think I would ever have the opportunity to see it happening before my eyes. Cleansing my hands with a brief clasp, I stood repeating the act on my trousers, pushing away all feelings, the pain of loss, the guilt, everything as I will need to be as hard as stone, unmovable, unshakable, _unaffected_. I would find Katerina.


	4. Truth Revealed

I had stayed by Rebekah's side for a while until I made sure she wouldn't do anything reckless after Niklaus' loss. I had promised I would be by her side and I did, but time was passing by and Katerina would be who knows where. Kissing my sister goodbye was not an easy thing; I even preferred to do it while she was sleeping as any form of goodbye was not really my thing. I had thought for a moment that leaving her a letter would help, but I was wrong. A month of searching for Katerina was filled with nothing but constant phone calls from Rebekah, leaving me empty handed. I had come to the point of turning off the irritating device that she and Niklaus had insisted I obtain long ago. There was no one I wished to speak to, not even Rebekah, and no one I trusted enough to aid me. I would find Katerina on my own. I had found a lead in Georgia, made an acquaintance of one who was loyal to her. It wasn't hard to find him, considering my family had made alliances for centuries. The family name was one to be respected and feared. The surprise on his face showed that my presence's power was still here. Answering my questions wasn't hard, he questioned the reasoning yet, he knew better than to speak it aloud. By the end of the meeting I had the information I needed and he would never remember this meeting ever took place.

His directions brought me to a town surprisingly not too far from Mystic Falls. I should have expected it. My knowledge of Katerina's ways explained already as to why I shouldn't have been surprised, yet I gave her the advantage of doubt as she was running for her life from the moment I turned her. A walk by the small town determined that Katerina would hang out on a few of them, centered around the place that would be her usual whereabouts, the town's dinner. As her friend instructed me, she used to spend her time there. Pausing for a moment to realize what was about to ensue, I entered the considerably renewed door, settling deep within the furthest corner. I did not wish to be noticed just yet. Scanning the surroundings with mild interest, my eyes casted towards her. It was her. Even if she had her back turned on me, the effect was instant. I could feel myself heat up by her frame, her luscious brown locks, the very presence of her igniting the same fire as so much time ago. I still wanted her. Maybe even more than before as now I could be with her if she wished to. After the ecstatic state I was, I finally came to notice that she was alone. That was an unusual occurrence. How could anyone not try to win her interest? I continued to watch in silence, in curiosity of what she would do but after a while the back of her head failed to be enough. I _needed _to see her. Her eyes, her smile, _everything_. How would she react at the sight of me? Would she be happy, scared, run away? Would I be able to say the things I wanted to tell her without backing up? All these questions and many more spiraled in my mind, releasing a low sigh. I would never find out if I did not try. Without a sound, I slid from my seat and into the bench across from her, elbows brushing against the brass surface. She had not seen me yet. Parting my lips just slightly to whisper "Katerina…" was more than enough. That simple statement of her name was all that was needed for her to draw the attention on me by directing her gaze on me.

At the mere sight of me, Katerina visibly tensed up, her fingers nearly shattering the glass between her hands, immediately checking around her for possible people that would seize her, but of course there was no one that would be considered a threat. She was in a mode of defense, weighing the choices she had in attempt to decide what the safest option would be. Looking back at me once she was sure I was alone, she stayed like that for a long moment. I could see her chest heaving with each breath; the hypnotizing features had not been altered in the slightest. My eyes lowered to the plush formation of her lips, lips that I had dreamt several times of tasting them, making them mine. She was a true beauty, _my_ beauty. I was dragged from the sleepless dream in a second; the unbroken eye contact with Katerina came to an end the moment she shifted from her place, bringing the alcoholic drink to her lips, downing it instantly before striding out the door, her hair cascading from the move. She left without bothering to speak to me? No. I would not accept that. Without giving the opportunity to let her get away, I swiftly followed as she exited the dinner.

Once outside, the hot Virginia summer sun beat down, causing the sidewalk to have a near sizzling effect. I remained a mere few steps behind Katerina, weaving in and out of the humans littered along the sidewalk, beginning to get irritated by the amount of people being on the street at this time. Did they not have businesses to attend to? Something to do? From within a distance I saw Katerina take a sharp turn to the right. I walked by her path with seconds of difference, seeing we were brought to an alleyway, but it did not stop there. She continued on past the building into the thickened woods. She wanted to go away, away from me. She must have known I was following her.

I kept pace patiently for a few yards into the trees before Katerina spun on heel abruptly to plant a glare full of mixed emotion of anger and fear and who knows what else on me, her words coming out as a near snarl "What do you want, Elijah?"

I took an easy step forth but with caution, returning her gaze with an unfeeling expression, burying everything I felt in that moment as I prepared for the opposition that was sure to come, "I simply wish to inform you of your freedom." I paused, watching the wave of confusion wash over her face as she narrowed her eyes perplexed, then continued, "Niklaus is dead."

With blank features, I observed in silence the changes of emptiness that crossed Katerina's face, her expression not able to conceal the confusion, the procession of her mind to identify the trap that was sure to exist, coming to decide that there must have been something left unspoken. Aggravation and frustration coursed through her as she tilted her head to the side cautiously, the solid disbelieving scowl depicting that she did not trust me under the cruel words filled with her apparent annoyance "Do you think I'm stupid Elijah? I am not sure what game you think you are playing here, but I am not the foolish girl you met five centuries ago."

I shook my head in denial uttering steadily "There is no game, Katerina, you know as well as I do that if I had wished you dead you would be," my words were a simple undeniable fact.

"You wanted me dead, helped Klaus in that and yet the mighty Elijah failed, didn't he? What's to say you don't seek my death in order to please him even if I cannot be sacrificed for his plans anymore?" Katerina's brows lifted, the chestnut ringlets bouncing with the movement of her shaking her head in a mocking gesture as she said nearly bitterly "Don't waste my time with petty threats, if you are going to kill me, kill me." The mere sound of the words brought my hands to curl into fists against the urge to sink my fingers into them, my face hardening at the accusation. How could she be like this? How could I convince her differently? "Why must you believe I have an ulterior motive?" My question was nearly a sigh as the resistance I had expected began.

"Because you do not lie without cause, I have eyes in Mystic Falls; do you not think I would have done everything to find out which original's life I was bound to? I must say it was a tad ironic to find that it was in fact Klaus' line that I belonged to. So, you see…I am still alive and that leads me only to gather that he is as well, so you want something and you believe that by lying to me you will achieve it." Through she was right in a way as it was an effect of my compulsion speech, Katerina had begun to stroll in a circle around my stiff form the enticing sway of her hips failing to aid in the maintaining of my resolve, as her arms were folded firmly around her chest with an occasional elevation of one arm to point a finger at the emphasized words, her icy gaze roaming me entirely as she was examining me the whole time. My eyes followed every move she made unable to retract them or form an objection to what she was saying.

I should have expected that she would not believe me. After all I had imposed compulsion on her that dreadful day I let her go and my current admittance could not overcome the power of that. Optics narrowed shut for a second to not allow any of the pain over that brought me to a weakening position to her, even if by what it seemed I was at disadvantage and things could not get worse. The words came without thought or hesitation, out of the sheer need to be right and hope for a change on the way she viewed me whispering, "I sired your bloodline directly, Katerina…"


End file.
